guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 33
---- first stop cheating, felix (T/ ) 21:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I was promised a wtf chain. Where is it? Cress Arvein 23:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Your wtf chain has been temporarily postponed in the tube mail. Please try again later.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 00:03, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::If Felix hadn't defiled my virgin talkpage, then you'd have your wtf chain. I abdicate myself of all responsibility. (T/ ) 04:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::Mmm-mm, virgin talkpage. 05:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::My talkpage was allowed to approach the Unicorn. (T/ ) 05:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Not anymore.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Unicorns and virgins don't get along, eventually one of them will become a horse and/or a whore. reanor 00:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Turtle's for all 点 点 -- Hangul FTW [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 22:51, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :After a bit more research... I think it's hangul anyhow :-s. It's from the CJK (China, Jap, Korea) lot. Off to sleep, claim prizes later :-) [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 23:00, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::ohhh <3 thank youuuu~ (T/ ) 04:08, 24 April 2009 (UTC) "I have ventured into the night and returned. You shall not!" Entropy ( ) 04:03, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :eh okay man 04:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Have fun with that.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:45, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::It was a lot of fun. You should be glad I'm poor, otherwise I may as well just quit Buildwars. It really does bore me to tears now 90% of the time. Stupid monthly fees and not having a job... :( Entropy ( ) 04:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Then, get one. (Seriously guys, life isn't that hard, you see a problem, you fix it, no higher thinking needed, just a direct correlation)--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Inactive Thank you for the time and effort you have poured into this wiki which you have thereby indelibly shaped. There won't be cake. --◄mendel► 12:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) WTB Emerald Blade don't care stats as long as it's inscribable, though ofc I'd pay more the closer it is to perfect. bonus for Enchanting and +5e mods already on it. also have a number of items which I could trade for it. Entropy ( ) 11:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AHH_LEADER&diff=1465491&oldid=1463350 01:28, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad I made that account. Entropy ( ) 01:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Holy shit With the changes to the Xunlai Tournament House, I can now predict on all three of my accounts instead of just my main, with no need to know the XTH accounts/passwords. Maybe this will convince me to do XTH. :> Entropy ( ) 01:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :UMG?! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Felix Omni ( ) . ::JOYNESS! Anet emailed me and said that with this change my account is no longer linked to a beta NC account that would wtf mess up their servers if I accessed it!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, this is how it should have originally been if not in-game itself.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::Amen. Also, buying accounts becomes even more profitable now. Entropy ( ) 04:31, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Semantic MediaWiki Greetings, number 5 in the Top users panel! If you're not the best person here to talk about Semantic MediaWiki, please tell me who is. Your wiki is listed as using some SMW functions. We on Genealogy are just starting. Is there anyone here with tips to pass on? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd probably talk to User:Mendel - but he watches this page, so he'll probably get back to you RandomTime 13:07, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::PanSola is more or less in charge of SMW integration, since he's the only one who cared. 23:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, I care(d), I just think it's (mostly) a bad idea. :) Anyway, I replied on User talk:Robin Patterson. --◄mendel► 05:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That's good, because I don't know anything about SMW anyway, other than it annoys me. :] Entropy ( ) 02:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Dousing Dhaos at ACEN Brian and I were wandering booths in the dealer's room, and we came across this one with a couple REALLY nice 1/8 scale Tales of Phantasia figurines. There were 3 Mints and 1 Arche. I stared at them for a while, and then turned to Brian and said "Hey Brian. Between the two of them, which would you rather have on your desk? Mint has that air of quiet elegance, but I bet Arche-" Then he told me to shut up and ran away. I bought the Arche. 23:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :XD wtb pics. btw, I still don't get what is so cool about Saber. She's not even (that) hot. Entropy ( ) 02:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC)